<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Think ill like it here. by sleepysand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341519">I Think ill like it here.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysand/pseuds/sleepysand'>sleepysand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auditions for Alterclan on warriors amino, Fluff, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysand/pseuds/sleepysand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I'll like it here. "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake/Talltail (Warriors), maybe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Think ill like it here.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What if Jake joined windclan?? <br/>Note, it's been a while since I've read tall stars revenge, and it's currently at my house instead of with me, so keep that in mind when I get things wrong..</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>"I can, and will join windclan and you can't stop me Talltail, " Jake says, staring into the black and white Tom's eyes. </p>
<p>He wanted to go with Talltail and live in windclan, no matter what Talltail said about him leaving his noir life blah blah. </p>
<p>Talltail stares at him, before leaning away slightly. "If you want. Though, if you want to leave you can at any time…  "</p>
<p>There's an award silence. </p>
<p>"Follow me, " Talltail orders, flicking his tail at the ginger tomorrow. </p>
<p>Jake nods, lagging behind a bit to look at the trees and jump back every time he steps on a stick. </p>
<p>'What if I can't join? What if I actually don't want to? What if-' he cuts those thoughts off, instead focussing on his surroundings . He can do this. </p>
<p>The time passes both slowly and fastly. </p>
<p>"We're here, " Talltail says, a hint of happiness in his voice. </p>
<p>The whole walk has been… . Sorta quiet and emotionless in Jake's opinion, so it was a relief to hear emotion again. </p>
<p>Jake trots over, gasping at what he sees. </p>
<p>"It's… . Amazing! " He exclaims. It really is. </p>
<p>From the Moor reaching to the horizon where he can see some mountains peeking out iiin the distance, to where he can see the hustle and bustle of cats below in the camp. </p>
<p>A breeze blows, rustling their fur. </p>
<p>Jake smiles widely, puffing up his chest fur. "I think I'll like here. "</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>